jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Karin Krog
Karin Krog (born 15 May 1937 in Oslo, Norway) is a Norwegian jazz vocalist. Store Norske Leksikon (in Norwegian) (in Norwegian) She is able to sing anything from standards to free improvisations. In 1955 she was hired by the pianist Kjell Karlsen to sing in his sextet. Her great grandfather is the Norwegian composer, musician, genealogist, folklorist and local historian Anders Heyerdahl (1832-1918). In 1962 she started her first group and that same year she become a student of the Norwegian-American singer Anne Brown. Karin studied with Brown until 1969. In the 1960s she performed with the rhythm and blues band Public Enemies, releasing the hit singles Sunny and Watermelon Man. (in Norwegian) During her career, she has worked with musicians such as Vigleik Storaas, Terje Rypdal, Arild Andersen, Jan Garbarek, Dexter Gordon, Kenny Drew, Don Ellis, Steve Kuhn, Archie Shepp, John Surman, Niels-Henning Ørsted Pedersen, Red Mitchell, and Bengt Hallberg among others. |accessdate =6 February 2011}} In 1994 she was the first Norwegian artist to release an album on U.S. Verve, an anniversary album with cuts from the last 30 years of record production - and the appropriate title Jubilee. Awards * 1965 - Buddyprisen from the Norwegian Jazz Forum * 1969 - Down Beat Poll Winners in Berlin * 1970 - European Poll Winners in Osaka * 1971 - Some other spring, her album with Dexter Gordon 1970 (voted to "record of the year" in Japan * 1974 - Spellemannprisen, Norwegian Grammy Årets spellemann * 1975 - Female Singer of the Year from European Jazz Federation * 1981 - Oslo Council Artist Award * 1983 - Gammleng-prisen * 2005 - Knighted by 1 class in the Royal Norwegian Order of St. Olav, for her position in Norwegian jazz * 2007 - Anders Jahre's Cultural Award * 2008 - Ellaprisen * 2012 - Spellemannprisen, Honory award Selected discography Solo recordings *''By Myself'' (Philips, 1964) *''Jazz Moments'' (Sonet, 1966) *''Joy'' (P-Vine Records, 1968) *''Some Other Spring'' (Sonet, 1970) - with Dexter Gordon *''You Must Believe in Spring'' (Meantime, 1974) *''George Gershwin + Karin Krog'' (1974) *''We Could Be Flying'' (P-Vine Records, 1974) *''Different Days, Different Ways'' (Philips, 1974) *''A Song for You'' (Phontastic, 1977) *''With Malice Toward None'' (Bluebell, 1980) *''Freestyle'' (Odin, 1986) *''Something Borrowed, Something Blue'' (Meantime, 1989) *''Karin Krog Sings Gershwin'' (Meantime, 1993) *''Jubilee'' (Verve, (1995) *''Huskonsert I Aurskog Musikk Av Og Etter Anders Heyerdahl'' (Meantime, 1996) *''Karin's Voyage'' (Universal, 2001) *''Raindrops, Raindrops'' (2002) *''Where Flamingos Fly'' (Norway Music, 2003) *''Where You At?'' (Enja, 2003) *''Sweet Talker - The Best of Karin Krog'' (Grappa, 2006) *''Oslo Calling'' (Meantime, 2008) *''Folkways'' (Meantime, 2011) With John Surman *''Cloud Line Blue'' (P-Vine Records, 1978) *''Bluesand'' (Seven Seas, 1999) *''Such Winters of Memory'' (ECM, 1982) *''Nordic Quartet'' (ECM, 1994), with Vigleik Storaas and Terje Rypdal With various artists *''Hi-Fly'' (Meantime, 1976), with Archie Shepp *''Three's a Crowd'' (1977), with Red Mitchell *''I Remember You'' (Meantime, 1980), with Red Mitchell *''Two of a Kind'' (Meantime, 1982), with Bengt Hallberg *''Together Again'' (Grappa, 2006), with Steve Kuhn *''Seagull'' (Grappa, 2006), with Bergen Big Band *''One on One'' (Meantime, 1997), with Bengt Hallberg *''Cabin In The Sky'' (Gazell, 2011), with Bengt Hallberg References External links * Karin Krog - Biography Store Norske Leksikon (in Norwegian) * Karin Krog official website Category:Vocalists